13 Stories of Brian and Justin's Relationship
by MultiGlory13
Summary: Just a series one shots with Brian and Justin. Enjoy! Please R&R!


"Brian, where are we going?" I laughed, as he was taking me somewhere with my eyes closed. The past hour, we've been walking and Brian still hasn't told me where we were going. I was beginning to get suspicious.

"You'll see." He sang, smiling at me. We were walking in some part of Pittsburgh and I was way too happy for words.

"Are we there yet?" I asked him, blushing already as it is.

"Not yet, cute stuff." He blushed as well. I accidentally hit my forehead on the pole. "Shit! Justin, are you okay?" Brian exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's just a bruise. No biggie." I kissed him.

"You sure?" He was really worried and that's what I love about Brian. He's not afraid to admit he loves and cares about me.

"Positive." I grinned. We continued walking until we made it to our destination.

"Surprise!" Everyone exclaimed and I opened my eyes.

"What the fuck?" I looked around, seeing that the restaurant is Chuck E. Cheese.

"Happy birthday, short sexy stuff." Brian smirked, kissing my lips.

"Brian, what is all this? I mean, why a kids place?" I chuckled.

"It felt appropriate. Plus, I figured you only turn 20 once by having your party at some- oh whatever. I just wanted to say that I love you more than anything else. Justin Taylor, will you marry me?" He said, kneeling down on one knee, holding a box that has a ring.

I hugged him tightly, tears on my eyes, making out passionately, while random adults saw us with rolled eyes or simply walking away with their children.

"Of course, Brian. I'm honored to be your husband forever." I kissed him, as he placed the ring to my left hand. I didn't realize the ring was a candy one.

"That's a fake ring, but I do still want to be with you for the rest of our lives." Brian whispered.

"How did you make this ring real, then?" I asked quietly.

"I got a candy ring mold on Ebay. Then I used your silver edible marker to color the ring." He explained, kissing my nose.

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow, unsure where this is going.

"That or either I got a candy ring and broke off the diamond." Brian continued. "It's the thought that counts." He hugged me. So, I guess happily ever afters do exist for a reason. Brian and I got married and adopted two kids, 1 girl and 1 boy.

Right now, it's summer and our kids, Breanna and Paul are in a summer camp, so we simply are on our own with no distractions whatsoever.

"Brian, I have a surprise for you." I sang to him and he got out of bed. He opened his eyes and saw the painting I did. It's a rainbow with us holding hands.

"It's beautiful, Justin." He smiled, tears of happiness. He pulled me for a kiss and looked at each other's eyes.

"I love you, Brian Kinney." I told him, kissing his neck and then giving him a blow job.

"I love you too, Justin Taylor." He moaned, his face turning red. "Gimme some! Gimme some!" He shouted, singing Britney Spears. I pushed him to the floor and we had crazy wild sex.

"FUCK!" I shouted, panting so much. That morning, we went back to sleep until we heard a car making a loud noise.

"OH MY GOD!" Brian ran to the parking lot, naked. I couldn't stop but laugh at the fact he ran out with no clothes on. "My sweet car." He broke down, sobbing.

"It's going to be okay, honey." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not. My car is destroyed and they don't sell the same one anymore." He cried. All day, Brian kept on crying and I didn't know what to do.

I went to a used cars dealership and asked if they sold the jeep Brian had. The man said yes and I bought it for a good price. Later that day, I went to check up on Brian. He was still staring at his cereal.

"Bri, I have something for you." I told him.

"I'm not in the mood." He said, his eyes red and puffy.

"Come on." I grabbed his arm as we both went outside. He saw the jeep and his eyes lid up with happiness as he kissed it and spoke to it. I laughed, smiling at my triumph.

"Did you miss Daddy?" Brian spoke to the jeep. He looked at me and took my shirt off, kissing me so much.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
